Stained Innocence
by MissVillager22
Summary: *Modern Hyrule, Where multiple Zelda games are merged.* High school student, Karane Wing and her year group are stoked to go on a camping trip, little did they know that it would unearth hidden secrets and release the inner rebel in all of them, but things turn from rocky to unstable when it is revealed that one of them will not make it alive..
1. The Announcement - Chapter One

_A/N: So, this is my first Zelda fic that isn't a collection of one-shots. I kinda got the idea after reading Cat Clarke's novel Torn. I loved the concept, and I kinda stole a few things from it. Anyways, thanks for reading. I don't own Legend of Zelda, but I do own the Oc's used in this fic.  
-MissVillager22_

* * *

I awoke to the sound of a bang. Probably the sound of a pan or a plate falling to the floor. It only meant one thing.  
Zelda was making breakfast.  
I reluctantly got out of bed, and rubbed my eyes. I had lived with my uncle Gaepora and her daughter, Zelda. They had been my host family so I could start attending Ordon Academy, the best school in my district. I heard my cousin call out "DAD! I THINK I BROKE ANOTHER PLATE!" I tutted silently and wandered over to my dresser, where my uniform was stored.

The school uniform was a boring green blouse shirt, with beige cardigan or jumper. I owned both, but I usually wore the cardigan. There was also a black skirt that I wore with tights. I quickly put on my uniform and ran downstairs. I jumped onto the couch and switched on the television. I then saw my cousin come into the room, and sit next to me. She had put her long, silky blonde hair into a plat, and she was wearing the school jumper instead of the cardie.  
"Hey, Karane." She said, inspecting my presence in her house. She always did that, and it got to me. She was so perfect, and everything went her way, while I was a bit of a misfit, who had to put up with everyone else's problems. I compared her appearance to mine. Her uniform had stayed clean through the week, and everything she wore looked great on her. I however, was a different story. My skirt had painted a thick layer of mud at the tips from where I fell over, playing football with the boys. I had food marks on my cardigan, and My hair wasn't even brushed properly yet.

"Hi, Zelda." I said kindly to my cousin. "What were you doing in the kitchen?"  
"I was gonna make us all pancakes. But I broke another china plate, so dad rushed me out." She noticed my messy hair and then asked "You want me to do your hair?"  
"No, thank you." I protested lightly. I then picked up a stray hair brush and brushed through my hair. Zelda giggled quietly. She then changed the channel from whatever was on to HTT- Hyrule Teen Television- I shuddered at the action. Shortly after, my uncle, Gaepora walked in, armed with slightly burned pancakes in each arm.  
"Good morning, Karane." He said neutrally. He looked to the TV and tutted. "What's on television now, Zelda?" My cousin laughed and then told her father: "_So you think you can sing. _Me and Ghiry think Damian Knight to be quite the man candy!"  
"Ghiry's gay?" I asked. Zelda shook her head, and laughed awkwardly.  
"He's not. He's going out with Fi, but he's a bit weird.."  
"A _bit?_" I asked.

Gaepora set down our pancakes on the arm of the chairs. Zelda neglected her breakfast while I grabbed it and immediately started eating. Zelda stared at me, and grumbled, "Pig." I ignored her sly quip and continued eating. Gaepora sat down on the ancient armchair and sheepishly watched the outdated rubbish on TV. I looked to the wall clock at the back of the room. The time was 7:55. The bus would come to our street at 8:10. I quickly finished my breakfast and hurried upstairs.

When I got back into my room, I immediately put on my dirty trainers (I never wore my school shoes, I always got them dirty participating in any sort of sport). I then searched my room for my backpack. I found it beside my dresser. I then picked up my beret from the floor, and carried it to my vanity, where I forced my hair into two bunches and then carefully placed my hat onto my head.

10 minuets later, I was running across the street, to my bus stop. My street was home to most of my friends, so I didn't have to deal with an awkward situation. The bus was due any minuet, and most of my friends were standing around, waiting for me.  
"Hey!" Pipit, my best friend, called out. "It's Karane!"  
My other friends turned to stare at me. I received the typical "Hey" and "'Sup loser" greetings I got from my friends. The people I hung out with, were mainly boys, we met through our universal love of sports, and now we were inseparable. Pipit was the leader of the group, he was strong willed and well-liked, Groose was the joker. He had an ego 3 times bigger than his shoes, and he messed around all the time. Cawlin is your stereotypical meat-head, He never thinks for himself, and he acts like a moron, he was best friends with a boy called Strich, who didn't play football, but makes great company, he often distanced himself from the other students, and could probably goggle over insects for the rest of his life with Agitha Beetle, a girl in the year bellow. Finally, there was Link, he is really shy, but he is awesome. If Pipit wasn't my best friend, I would have given Link this title.

"Hi guys." I said happily. I looked over to Groose, who was inspecting my cousin like she was a supermodel. Zelda was talking to her 'friends' Ilia and Fledge. I then said to him. "So, I see you're stalking my cousin again!"  
"Shut up, Karane." He snapped, without taking his eyes of Zelda. "It's not stalking, It's called _admiring_."  
"Sounds like stalking." Cawlin teased. "Give up, she's way out of you league."

There was a chorus of "Aayyyy"s and "Oh snap!"s throughout our group. People looked over and shared their lack of approval, but we didn't care. The bus pulled up in front of us, and we all were herded in by the invisible influence of school. I walked into the bus, and stepped up the creepy small, winding staircase, where I were going to sit. I took the window seat in the middle of the duplicate rows. Pipit followed me and then sat beside me.  
"Oh" He told me. "We gonna play football today? Sheik's gang challenged us again."  
I rolled my eyes, "We're better than them though." Pipit nodded in agreement. "And, well." I explained. "I promised Midna and Lilith I'd get lunch with them."  
"Wait." Pipit realized. "Midna Twili and Lilith Gloom? You hang out with emos?"  
"They're not emos!" I corrected. "Who else do you think I hang out with in Geography?"  
"Your cousin?"  
"Ha, wish me luck with that, Fledge and Ilia are in that class."

Pipit rolled his eyes, and then looked down to his phone. He then read the text aloud to me:

_Hey. Unless you are going to make out with your girlfriend at lunch. You should just play. _

"He's acting like a pissed of little kid." I said angrily. "I'm busy, I'm pretty sure the boys are."  
"I'm gonna tell him to take a hike. Anything you'd like to add?"  
"Why would I wanna tell you to tell Sheik something? I'd do it myself."  
"He referred to you as my girlfriend" Pipit repeated. I just shrugged it off.

* * *

When we reached the school grounds, and left the over-crowded school bus. Me, Pipit, Groose, Cawlin, Strich and Link headed to the school field. I never understood why we did, but it was the place were we all usually hung out before and after school. We reached a patch of grass under the shade of a tree, and we all collapsed to the ground, exhausted only having been at school for a few moments.  
"Hey," Link alerted us. "I heard that Ms. Impa had an announcement to make today. Something about a camping trip."  
"Yeah," Cawlin said. "Who told you, Shrimp?" ('Shrimp' was a nickname Cawlin used on Link, Link usually followed with 'Fat boy' or 'Midget')  
"Fi did." Link explained. "Apparently she overheard some of the teachers talking about it, Fatty."  
"Oh, sounds interesting." Strich said quietly. "Is it to be a team building thing? If it is, don't expect me to go."  
"We weren't telling you to" Groose reassured his friend. "It's probably going to be a sporty thing. I don't think Shrimp or Krane should go, they'd probably pass out."  
"Uh. Excuse me!" I lectured. "What did I tell you about calling me Krane!"  
"To not to." Groose said smugly. "But I live dangerously."  
"Hey!" Link objected. "You shouldn't go either! Remember back in middle school? You had to go home because you ran out of hair gel and you needed to fix your pomp!"  
Groose's cheeks then suddenly alighted in an inferno of crimson red. I had heard this story many times, and it amused me.

The story tells of a time when everyone in our year group went to Castle Town for a weekend, and Groose was fixing his hair in a public restroom. He then ran out of gel half-styling, and he had a meltdown. He had to be taken home with a towel over his face so no one recognize him. When she was first told, she couldn't get over how funny and believable it was.

Then, a shadow drew over us, it was a boy, our age, with sandy blonde hair, wearing a blue hoodie over his uniform and a muddy football in his arms. Sheik.  
"Hello losers." He snapped.  
"What the hell do you want?" Pipit grumbled. Everyone gave him a look of disapproval.  
"Are we going to play or what? Come on Pip! Karane! Fat Boy! Link! Groose!"  
"We're not playing." Pipit said blankly, just as the bell for first period went off. We all stood up to walk to our respected classes, but Shiek stopped me. The boys didn't notice, but he was blocking my path.  
"Oh c'mon, Karane." he whispered. "Why don't you just meet me at break, and we can play togethe-"  
"Shut up, Shiek." I snapped, before standing on his foot and wandering off.

* * *

"Hey." Midna Twili said to me as I sat next to her, during English. Midna was a twili girl who lived on the outskirts of Ordon. She always wore her long luminous ginger hair in some sort of bun or ponytail. Today, she had her hair in two buns put up at the sides of her head. She looked really nice. Next to me, sat our friend Lilith Gloom. She was also a twili, who had short purple hair which was cropped into a bun, it suited her, and she usually wore legwarmers on her arms. What also made her credible was her brother, Zant Gloom was the most dysfunctional boy on campus, storming out of classes and turning over tables. I'd never met him, but he doesn't sound too nice.

"Hey, Mids." I said casually. "Lil." Lilith smiled. We then all looked to our teacher, Miss Telma, who was about to take the register. Miss Telma was a very relaxed woman, she wasn't necessarily a popular teacher at Ordon Academy, but she was respected and feared throughout the school's community. "Okay," she said casually "Good morning my loves, I'm gonna take the register now, so you know what to do." She picked up the document's folder and then opened it up. she called out the first name, and asked "Fi?"

Fi was a blue-skinned humanoid 15 year old. She was very sophisticated and smart. Unfortunately, she was incredibly naive, leaving her an easy target to cock-sure students. Her voice was one of the most interesting features of the bland girl who sat across the classroom from me. When she spoke, it sounded like she was singing, her voice was wondrously melodic and she could probably give Morgan Freeman a run for his money when it came to narration and voice overs.  
"Yes, Miss Telma." She said, in her usually creative voice. She was unfortunately cut off but the telecom in the front of the room. "COULD ALL YEAR 10 STUDENTS PLEASE ASSEMBLE IN THE HALL." It was the headteacher, Miss Impa.

We all stood up, and were about to leave the classroom. Miss Telma gave the class a look that pretty much screamed "SIT. DOWN. NOW." We all immediately rushed to our seats, waiting for her to give us the all-clear. She sighed and then murmured reluctantly. "You can stand up and walk quietly to the hall. I will be right behind you."

Just as the teacher finished speaking, everyone ran out disorderly of the classroom. The only people who walked out normally were myself, Fi, Lilith and Midna. I was a bit surprised that Midna stayed behind to walk with us, but she was walking beside me and the others casually.  
"Oh, Hello Midna." Fi said sweetly. "I didn't think you were one to do as instructed." Midna laughed, and then murmured something under her breath. She then told Fi "Oh, I'm not, but I'm on report at the moment."  
"Report?" Fi asked her, Midna laughed.  
"You didn't hear? I bailed out of PE." Midna explained. "Bloody Mr Tingle weren't too happy."  
"He never is!" Lilith added.

We eventually reached the hall, I dispersed from my group to try and find the boys, who were sitting at the back of the hall, texting on their phones.  
"Hey." Strich said once he noticed me. He was the only one trying to pay attention. "How was English?"  
"We didn't even start anything. How was History?"  
"Mr Yuga drank last night. He had a hangover."  
"You could tell?"  
"He kept moaning that his head hurt. So Ghirahim suggested decapitation. That set the class off."

I looked over to Ghirahim Lorde. He was a friend of Zelda's who was going out with Fi. He was very unpredictable... and weird. He had dyed his hair white back in the previous half term break. No one understood why, but he said it was so he could be an "individual." He looked cool, and sometimes, I envied him.

I laughed at Strich's comment. I then asked him, "What do you think the assembly is about?"  
"A school trip. Agitha told me."  
"Agatha?" I asked. "She's in the year bellow."  
"Her dad works at the school." he explained. "They organize all the school events."

* * *

"Thank you students." Miss Impa said when she finally approached the speech podium a few short moments later. "Could you please calm down, I need to make a few announcements." Her audience then became silent. She smiled and then carried on with the announcement. "In a few weeks, the school are going to have their annual year 10 camping trip, this is to hopefully relieve stress before you start your exams." Miss Impa paused. "It is going to run for an entire week, and will be held in the week beginning May 3rd. That is in a month on Monday. During form time this afternoon, a letter shall be dispatched to you to give to your parents. The camping trip will be in Faron Woods, it should be an area familiar to you, and it is not to far from the main inner city of Ordon. So there will be no panic if you run out of anything."

Everyone turned to Groose, who had a smug smile on his face, he then called out "Y.O.L.O!" Which set off the more immature students, strangely, Miss Impa even chuckled. "Thank you Groose. Moving on. You will need to bring back the consent slip within 2 weeks, so we can book with the camping ground owner. I will now take questions, so, anyone?"

Strich put his hand up, the teacher allowed him to ask his question, was "Is it gonna be one of those crappy team building camping trips, Miss?"  
"No," she replied "we will have different activities to meet everyone's needs."  
Another student put her hand up, she asked "Will there be, like, any wifi?"  
"It's a camping trip, Ilia, there will be no internet."  
"Mobile signal?" Fledge called out.  
"Running water?" Ilia asked again. Miss Impa sighed, and then told the two worried socialites.  
"Ilia, there will be running water. We are not in the dark ages. Fledge, I have no idea if there will be mobile reception. Any more questions? Okay then, you may return to your classes."

* * *

After the first four classes of the day, I had met up with Midna and Lilith, and we were now eating our lunches in the lunch hall. Also on our table were a few other twili students and various Hylian Gothic kids.  
"So." Lilith asked me. "Are you gonna go on the camping trip?  
"Probably." I admitted. "There will be sports, and well, I love the outdoors."  
"I'm going." Midna said happily. "I heard there are awesome clubs in Ordon town center."  
"And, how?" One of the Gothic girls said- A tribal-looking girl with bright multicolored hair and ethnic face makeup- "It's a school trip Mids."  
"Honestly, Majora," Midna replied "I have my methods."  
"Well, if they sound effective, I'll come with you" Majora announced "What about you? Lil? Karane?"  
"I'm coming." Lilith said happily. "It'll be fun."  
"I'm going for the sports." I explain. "But, if you do find a way to sneak out, tell me and the boys!"  
"I love how you describe your little group as 'The boys'." Majora told me. "Some people call you a 'whore with five boyfriends'"  
"Yeah, and those people are called Ilia Faron and Fledge Cooper." I snapped. Majora chuckled as I took a forkfull of cod and chips and stuffed into my mouth.


	2. Preparations & Revelations - Chapter 2

As the bus drove away, me and Zelda walked across the road, and back into the house. Uncle Gaepora usually was at work until 9pm, so we had to look after ourselves. As soon as I got home, I picked up the house phone and called my mother, who should be at home watching over my little sister, Serena. I dialled the number, and then waited for my mother to answer. Shortly after, a voice got to the phone.  
"Hello?" It was my mother.  
"Hi, mum. It's Karane." I said kindly. "Did you get the e-mail the school sent you?"  
"Yes, love." my mother said. "A camping trip to Faron woods. I'll tell your father when he gets home, and I'll tell your uncle if you can or not."  
"Okay, thanks mum." I said happily. "How's Serena?"  
"Well. I've just got her to sleep, honey. How was your day?"  
"It was fun. I didn't do much."

I then heard the sound of my sister's tears. My mother sighed, sadly.  
"I've got to go, now Karane." my mother said sadly. "I'll call tonight."  
"Goodbye mum." I said happily.

I returned the phone to the receiver and sat on the couch. I switched on the television and replaced the channel from HTT to Lanayru Sports . She watched the mid-basketball game in awe. It was very interesting. The Ordon Ocelots vs. Death Mountain Demons. The Demons were winning, and the stakes were high. The whistle for half time blew, just as the doorbell went off. Karane leapt off the sofa and ran to the door. She opened it and saw Groose and Cawlin at her door.

"Hey." She said to her friends standing in front of her. "What can I help you with?"  
"Can we borrow your laptop?" Cawlin asked. "Please?"  
"Why? Doesn't your mum have a computer, Cawlin?"  
"Yeah, but she's using it."  
"What about Groose?"  
"I'm grounded!" Groose said sadly.

I sighed, she then invited the boys into the main room, and ran upstairs to collect her laptop. She returned downstairs with her metallic green machine. Cawlin prepared to accept it, but she slapped his hand away.  
"What homework is it?" I asked. "And when's it due?"  
"Uh.. Uh..." Cawlin hesitated. "It's ..Geo-tory homework.. about Global Egyptians."  
Karane laughed. I then asked them, "Why do you need to use it?"  
"We.. We.. wanna watch that new _Princess Hylia _anime episode on Hytube." Groose admitted. Karane stared blankly at her friends. She felt like laughing, but she realised it took a lot of the boys' dignity to come and ask her. I then smiled.  
"Groose Loftwing.. you watch anime?"  
"Why do you sound surprised?" he asked.  
"You are one of the best football players in the school!" I exclaimed while giggling. "And you watch an anime marketed for 6-year-old little girls?!"  
Cawlin sighed. "Don't tell anyone. We have a reputation to protect, and besides. If you do spread it, Karane. I'll tell everyone you have a crush on Pipit."

I stared at the little fat boy in front of me. I grumbled and then handed over the laptop.  
"Delete your history when you're done." I instructed. "And let us never speak of this again." the boys nodded in agreement.  
"Thanks Karane." both boys said gratefully, before turning their backs and leaving me at my doorstep.

I then, returned to the sofa, and continued watching the presenters describing the game. Zelda then ran downstairs and jumped onto the couch.  
"Hey, Karane. Who's playing?"  
"Demons vs. Ocelots." I explained "Demons winning."  
Zelda nodded, and then got up and skipped to the kitchen.

* * *

Later on, when Gaepora retuned. He instantly picked up the phone and called my mother. She told him that I could go on the trip, and they would send the school the check of 500 rupees. Gaepora put this on her consent slip, he then sat next to me, I had reunited with my laptop, and was doing a group chat with my friends, and I was about announce I was allowed to go on the school trip.

_Lilith Gloom: So..Can u go, Karane?  
Pipit Knight: Yeah! C'mon Krane!  
Karane Wing: Well, u won't miss me. Because I'm coming too!  
Groose Loftwing: We're all going!...right?  
Cawlin Jones: Haven't heard from Strich. Idk if he's gonna come.  
Karane Wing: Don't blame him. He's not the outdoor type.  
Pipit Knight: Is he in this convo? Heck, who made it?  
Majora Masc: Is she comming, Lil?  
Lilith Gloom: Midna made it. She's not online.  
Fi Fariee: I have told my mother about the trip. She says I probably will be able to go.  
Ghirahim Lorde: Good, Fi. So let me check. Lilith, Pip, Groose, Cawlin, Karane, Majora, Fi and myself are going. Who else is in this conversation?  
Majora Masc: Me, you, Fi, Lil, Pipit, Groose, Karane, Zelda, Ilia, Fledge..  
Ghirahim Lorde: Ok  
Cawlin Jones: Just got a text from Strich. He's going!  
Pipit Knight: I'm surprised.  
Karane Wing: Me 2.  
Groose Loftwing: someone add him to the convo?  
Midna Twilli: Hey, Soz Groose, I'm not friends w/ him.  
Majora Masc: Mids! R you coming?  
Groose Loftwing: Add him them!  
Midna Twili: Shut up Groose. Yeah, Lil, Majora, I'm coming.  
Lilith Gloom: Good._

I smiled. This trip was going to be great.

* * *

_A/N: Just to tell you, Chapter 3 will be set the night before the camping trip. Anyways, see you then!_


	3. An Assembled Group - Chapter 3

That was a month ago, and the hype of the trip carried on right until this very minuet on OcarinaBook. Our month-long convocation had delved deeper than this interesting sounding school-trip, and went into what happened in each other's lives. I wasn't very good friends with Majora, but now we hang out a lot.

So, just like everyone else, an hour past my cut-off curfew, I was online talking to my group of friends, who were all sharing a little-camp site so our trip could be just a little bit better. The time was 11:30 pm and I wasn't showing any sign of slowing down.  
_Pipit Knight: My mum's just come in, and she wants me to go to bed. What do I do? She might turn off the internet.. yay.  
Groose Loftwing: The cost of being a rebel. Just punch her.  
Cawlin Jones: My dad ain't to happy either. Just tell your mum to piss off.  
Lilith Gloom: Pipit Don't.  
Pipit Knight: u boys give the worse advice ever. dn't worry Lilith. didn't consider it.  
Karane Wing: I've to go to bed. So very tired. See you at school tomorrow.  
Lilith Gloom: Night Krane, see you tomorrow guys. I better go 2.  
Pipit Knight: Well, if the only sane ones are going, I'm going too. See you losers.  
Groose Loftwing: Screw you Pip. Night guys._

I shut off my laptop, and then turned off my lamp. I then lied down on my bed and closed my eyes. As I was quickly drifting off, I was brought back to the world by a knock at my door. I then got out of bed and tiptoed to the door. I opened it, to find Zelda, she looked restless.  
"Hey?" I asked "Do you know what time it is?"  
"11:45.." Zelda replied. "You were on OcarinaBook 15 minuets ago."  
"Never mind," I grumbled, and then let my cousin in my room. I returned to my bed, and she sat on the edge of my bed. "Can I help you?"  
"I can't sleep" Zelda explained. "I've been having nightmares."  
"About what?" I asked lamely.  
"The camping trip." Zelda explained. "It was midweek, and someone went missing in the woods. We searched for two days, and we found a dead body." She paused. "All I know is, it was someone we knew."

I stared into Zelda's eyes and then said calmly. "It was only a dream, Zelda."  
"Yeah, I know." She replied "It just felt so... real."  
"Nightmares tend to." I said sympathetically. "Maybe, when you sleep, you should think about what you like. Think happy thoughts."  
Zelda smiled. She then thanked me, and quietly left the room. I then returned to my sleep.

* * *

The next morning, my alarm woke me up at 6:30 am. We were due to leave school at 8:00. I picked up my pre-packed series of backpacks and shoulder bags (A mixture of a 2 shoulder bags and a large backpack) and I took it downstairs. Zelda was up, and dressed, wearing a green camouflage play-suit with thick, black tights. She was sipping coffee, and eating a bowl full of porridge. She looked tired. She obviously didn't get any sleep. I set my bags down and sat next to her. She turned to me and told me "It didn't work."  
"I noticed."  
"I still don't know who died, but it was a boy, and everyone was panicking."  
"Can you not talk about this?" I asked. "We're going today. I don't think your nightmare will be realized."  
"Oh, sorry, Karane. I'm so sorry I couldn't sleep last night." Zelda snapped, before throwing her mug of coffee at me. "Fuck. You."

I screamed. The hot beverage that was pouring down my PJ top felt like flames flowing against my body. I screamed in protest, before yelling "What was that for?" by the time I finished, Zelda had kicked over my bags and stormed upstairs. I sighed and cautiously went upstairs to change.

When I got into my room, I immedietly slammed the door shut and stripped off the coffee-stained clothing. I then found something to wear that was lying around in my room: A green tank top, leather jacket and plaid skirt. I put this on, and then brushed my hair. I picked up a compact mirror, and looked at my reflection. I smiled, as I didn't look too bad. I then picked up a hairbrush and started brushing. I then heard my mobile- which was resting on top of my dresser- go off in a spaz of vibrations. I picked it up and answered.  
"Hello?"  
"Hey. It's Link." the person on the other side of the line said. "You sound wide awake!"  
"That's what spilled coffee does to you." I said dully "Can I help you?"  
"How many sets of clothes did you get? Are we going to go into the town at some point?" Link asked me.  
"Well, if you paid attention to the past month of OcarinaBook convocations? On Saturday night, Lilith, Midna, Groose, Cawlin, Pipit and Majora are going to sneak out and probably go to a club."  
"What about Strich?" Link asked. "I heard he's going."  
"He is? Well, I don't think he'd cope."  
"Oh, yeah." Link remembered. "Can I come over? I've got everything ready and-"  
"Sure, just stay out of sight if Zelda comes downstairs. I don't want Fledge and Ilia called over."  
"What about your Uncle?"  
"Graveyard Shift." I explained.  
"Okay, see you in five."

* * *

True to his word, Link turned up at the house within 5 minutes of our call ending. I let him in, and welcomed him with a friendly hug. We then walked to the couch and I turned on the television. We didn't change the channel, as it was a sports news program. Instead, we talked.  
"You existed?" I asked him. He nodded and replied.  
"Yeah. I can't wait to spend the week playing football!"  
"You're gonna do that?" I asked Link. "I'll do a bit of that, but there's so much! I looked on the website, and I saw a climbing wall, a high ropes coarse, abseiling, sports tournaments-"  
"Hmm. High ropes sounds cool." Link interrupted.  
"I'm doing it."  
"Then I am as well, then." Link announced. I smiled.

* * *

A few hours later, we were at school, the few teachers who were organizing the trip- Miss Telma, Miss Impa, Mr Yuga and Mr Ganon- were ordering around the students into groups. Me, Link, Majora, Lilith, Pipit, Groose, Cawlin and Midna were in the same group, but there was no sign of Strich, even though he told us he would be there. "Okay okay," Miss Telma said calmly. "Can my group please assemble in front of me?"  
We did as we were told. "Okay, thanks, I need to take the register. Is everyone here?" Miss Telma "Okay, So, Strich Din?"  
Everyone scanned the area, Strich was not present. Miss Telma repeated his name, but no one spoke out. The teacher sighed and carried on.  
"Fi Fariee?"  
"Yes Miss Telma." Fi said happily. Fi had put her short, blue, hair in a bun, and was wearing a blue long sleeved t-shirt and a pair of grey shorts.  
"Shiek Faron?"  
"'Sup." Shiek said casually, stroking his unwashed blonde hair and brushed down his checkered surfer's shirt, that was placed over a white t-shirt and beneath was a pair of cargo pants. Pipit grumbled.  
"Lilith Gloom?"  
"Here." Lilith had her short purple bob flowing loosely, she was wearing a plaid dress with a skirt that flowed. She was wearing lace-up leather boots, and looked like a rock goddess.  
"Cawlin Jones?"  
"'ere." Cawlin said confidently. He was wearing a blue button-up shirt and beige chinos  
"Majora Masc?"  
"Present." Majora half-whispered. She wore her bright red curly hair in a double plat. She was wearing a corset t-shirt and a black pencil skirt. She looked bored.  
"Groose Loftwing?"  
"Here." Groose wore his hair in his usual pompadour style, and he wore a green shirt with a brown shawl over it.  
"Hilda Loue?"  
"Here." Hilda Loue, was a punk girl, who had bright purple hair that she let flow. She was wearing a checkered red-and-burnt orange shirt which was underneath a black, scruffy pinafore.  
"Zelda Nayru?"  
"Here." Zelda said, lifting her head from her mobile to answer.  
"Midn-"

"Am I late?" Strich called out from behind, looking calm and casual.  
"Oh, Strich." Miss Telma said casually "You're here, it's okay. Don't make it a habit."  
"I won't, Miss Telma." he said before approaching us.  
"Okay, Midna Twili?"  
"Yes, Miss." Midna said, looking bored. She was wearing her long, golden hair in a pair of buns, that shone it the slowly, approaching sunlight. She was wearing a blank, black t-shirt with a pair of leather jeans and a leather jacket.  
"Okay.. Karane Wing?"  
"Yes, miss" I said, feeling shallow.

* * *

_A/n: So that's the end of the by Chapter 4, they'll be at Faron woods. Anyway, don't forget to post a review. Thanks. _  
_-MissVillager22_


	4. Author's Note

_Hello everyone!_

_I just wanted to let everyone know I am going to be putting Stained Innocence on a short hiatus (or short break) so I can concentrate on writing this fanfic up (but not publishing it) and write a short non-LOZ crossover thing that I'm having a huge ideas about. I'm sorry to any inconvenience caused, but hopefully this won't be for long! Also, when I am closer to returning to this, I will be editing in a set date for chapter four!_

_Thanks for understanding,_

_MissVillager22 :)_


End file.
